Heal Me
by Tink2
Summary: She had moved on. She thought he was dead. She thought the nightmare was over. How very wrong she was. Sequel to Love Me Back to Life. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes –** Wow…it certainly took me long enough to get this started didn't it. Well, here it is, the long awaited sequel to **Love Me Back to Life**, **Heal Me**. I really hope I don't disappoint you all with this. Oh, if you haven't read **Love Me Back to Life** I strongly recommend you do because there are parts of this that you are not going to understand if you don't._

_A few things you should know about this fic…we are starting off about a year and a half after the last chapter of the fic. So its been close to two years since we've left these characters and everyone has seemingly moved on with life. Jeff, however, is still in the mental institution trying to deal with what he had to do to Matt._

_I really hope you all enjoy this new fic and please, feed the author and review! I thrive on feedback and I want to know what you all think of this new fic. _

_Also, check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library (cheap plug) where you can find tons of great fics by some amazing authors! I've currently got a song-fic contest going on there if anyone's interested in giving that a shot._

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue me, you wouldn't get much._

* * *

**Life in Motion**

Amy whipped Trish into the turnbuckle with such force that the blonde slid down to the mat. Taking the opportunity, Amy ran over and delivered a harsh knee to the Trish's chest and then a few hard kicks in the abdomen before the referee pulled the redhead away.

Slowly, Trish stumbled to her feet only to be on the receiving end of a vicious drop kick from Amy sending her once again to the mat. She was laid out a few feet from the turnbuckle and the crowd went wild as Amy glanced mischievously to the top rope. The cheers of the crowd only seemed to get louder with each rope Amy climbed and were nearly deafening as she stood on the top turnbuckle facing the crowd ready to perform her signature move. Taking a deep breath Amy flipped off the rope and landed fluidly across Trish's still body. She reached over and grabbed the blonde's leg and pulled it up pinning the smaller woman for a three count. As the bell rang, Amy's began to blare loudly over the arena's speaker and Lillian Garcia's voice could be heard as the referee held Amy's hand.

"The winner and new WWE women's champion, Lita!"

Amy beamed as she held her newly won title for everyone to see and posed for the crowds. It felt so good to be on top again. She practically skipped up the ramp; title raised high the whole time, and reluctantly left the cheering crowd and went behind the curtain where she was suddenly wrapped in two strong arms.

"Ames! You looked amazing out there tonight, I'm telling you it was one of the best women's matches ever," Adam Copeland said holding her tightly as he winked. "And let me say that gold has never looked better."

"I could say the same about yours," she joked fingering the gold championship belt that was riding low on his hips. "I guess we match."

"Ugh, we're not going to be one of _those_ couples are we," he laughed as she playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for ten minutes," a voice called from behind the happy couple. Amy turned around only to be enveloped in a tight hug from Jason Reso. "Great match Amy!"

"Now where's my hug," asked a pouting Chris Irvine. Amy merely rolled her eyes as she gave him a hug. "Congrats Red, you deserve it."

"Yeah, couldn't think of a better person in the world for me to drop that belt too," Trish said as she came through the curtain. "Besides, I was getting tired of lugging that belt around."

"Sure you were," Amy laughed.

"So, I think a congratulatory party is in order," Chris suggested as the others just nodded, "and I know this perfect little spot. I played there with Fozzy last year and you'll really like it. So what do you say?"

"Are the drinks on you," Jay asked.

Chris glared at the smaller man, "Are you wearing gold? I didn't think so, I've got Red's drinks."

"What about my drinks?" Adam pouted as he pointed to his belt. "I've got gold too."

"Do you have a rack like her's," Chris asked as he was playfully slapped by Amy. "I don't think so. Like I said, I've got Red's drinks."

Adam crossed his arms over his chest as Chris led Trish and Amy to the exit. "Fine."

"Don't worry Adam," Jay said reassuringly. "I think you have a nice rack."

* * *

Adam pulled Amy closer to him and softly kissed her forehead, "And how was your first night as champion? Was it perfect?" 

Amy sighed, "Yeah, it was great."

"Great? Great really doesn't sound like prefect to me." He rolled over onto his side and looked at his pensive girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she quickly answered. Adam gave Amy a look and she knew she wouldn't get off so easily. "You're going to think this is stupid."

He smiled sweetly, "Nothing you say or think is stupid Amy."

"Everything tonight was wonderful, I got the title, great friends, the most amazing boyfriend any girl could ask for, but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what baby?"

"Jeff should have been there," she said simply. "I miss Jeff." Adam pulled her into a hug as he ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"I know you miss Jeff, but even the doctors said he was doing better. He'll be out soon and then we can all go out like we use to and tell him everything he's missed over the last year or so."

"I know, tonight was just a big night for me," she sighed, "I kinda wish he was there." Adam leaned over and kissed her quickly on the forehead before sitting up in bed and turning on the light. "What are you doing?"

"Come on get up," Adam gestured for her to scoot closer to him as he scrolled through is cellphone for the right number. His smile widened when he found the number he was looking for.

"Hello, yes, I was wondering if I could speak with a patient of yours. A Mr. Jeff Hardy…Well yes I'm aware of what time it is but it's important, I know he'll understand…Thank you I really appreciate it." Adam held the phone out for Amy. "Here you go, talk to him. He might not be able to be here but you can at least talk to him about you big night." Amy couldn't help but squeal with delight.

"Thank you thank you thank you," she squeaked as she took the small phone from Adam. "Hello, Jeff, it's Amy, you'll never believe what happened tonight…"


	2. The Way It Should Be

_**Author's Notes –**__ I can't believe it took me so long to update this. I've honestly been working on this chapter since I finished the last one and I've been writing it in spurts. I think it might continue to go like that for a while with this story until I can get further into the story where we get to some of the real action. _

_So here's the latest installment of Heal Me, I hope you enjoy it. Once again, if you have not read Love Me Back to Life I strongly recommend you do so as things will be rather confusing if you don't. But enough with the notes, enjoy the reading!_

_Oh! Don't forget to feed the author and review! I thrive on feedback and I really want to know what you all think of this story. I know it's slow going now but it will pick up soon.. _

_Also, check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library (cheap plug) where you can find tons of great fics by some amazing authors in our completely automated archives! We've currently got a monthly song-fic contest going on there if anyone's interested in giving that a shot._

_**Disclaimer –**__ I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue me, you wouldn't get much._

**The Way It Should Be**

He stared at the large building in front of him nervously debating on banging his head on the steering wheel once again. It had been two years since he had wrestled, two years that he checked himself into that hospital, two years since he had to kill his own brother to save the life of his best friend.

Jeff Hardy took a deep breath, after two years and everything that had happened; could he really get back into the ring? Back into a career and lifestyle his brother introduced him to and helped him get his start in, a career where he would be reminded of that man and what he did to him every day. Jeff shook his head, now was not the time for self-pity and doubt; what happened wasn't his fault, Matt was sick. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault.

Repeating his silent mantra to himself, Jeff slowly took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car, pulling his bags with him before closing the door and checking in the window's reflection that his cap hiding his hair was in place as well as his sunglasses. He didn't want anyone to know he was there just yet; his return was to be a surprise.

"Hey, you've got a little something right here," Amy laughed as she wiped away bit of chili that her boyfriend Adam had on his cheek from messily eating his chili dog. "You know if you'd slow down and actually chew your food that wouldn't happen."

"But I haven't had chili dogs in so long," he whined with a playful smile. "So, you've got a match tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "against Mickey James for my title. You?"

"Against Orton," Adam said as he slurped at a soda. "So what do you want to do after the show tonight? Dinner, drinks, a movie maybe…"

"I was thinking a nice, long, hot bath," she said wistfully.

"Alone," Adam gave her a playful grin as she rolled her eyes and threw one of her fries at him missing terribly.

"Hey," a deep voice shouted as he was pelted with a fry.

"I am so sorry," Amy apologized, "I was aiming for him I swear."

Adam laughed, "And as you can tell she has really bad aim." The man behind the sunglasses laughed as the redhead pouted.

"She always did have bad aim, but one hell of a punch," the man said as Adam and Amy regarded him curiously.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Know me," the man laughed again, "you use to say I was a brother to you and now it seems you've forgotten all about me." He slowly removed his sunglasses and hat to reveal green eyes and rainbow colored hair that he was known for. Jeff had barely put his things down when he found himself being tackled by a squealing redhead.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still…"

"Still in the loony bin," Jeff said cutting her off. "Nah, I decided it's time to move on. I can't hide there forever. Besides, someone needs to take that belt off your man…gold's not his color."

"Not yours either Jeff," Adam laughed as he got up to hug his friend. "I'm glad to see you back."

"I should hope so," Jeff started nervously, "because as of tonight I'm back on the road with you guys."

Amy gasped slightly as she slapped Jeff's arm playfully. "You've been planning this for how long now and you haven't told me."

"If I would have told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Jeff smiled as he had not done in nearly two years as he came back through the curtain and was surprised by the large group of people waiting at the Gorilla to greet him. The crowd had cheered and chanted his name when he stepped out on to the stage and did not stop until he was backstage once again with the now cheering group of his co-workers and friends.

"You looked amazing out there," Trish Stratus cheered from beside her fiancée Jason Reso who reached out to shake the rainbow haired man's hand.

"You'd hardly believe you've been gone as long as you have," Paul Levesque said patting him on the back.

Amy laughed as she nodded, agreeing with Paul, "It makes you wonder how long you've been planning this little surprise."

"Well I didn't want to look like some rookie for my big comeback," he joked.

"I still can't believe you managed to keep it a secret," Maria laughed, "especially from Amy."

"I say we talk about his previously non-existent secret-keeping abilities over dinner," Adam suggested as he put a friendly arm around Jeff. "So what do you say, Outback or Fridays?"

Amy smiled to herself in the mirror as she dried her face, tonight had really been wonderful; Jeff was back on the road with them, the whole group had gone to the Outback for a celebratory bloomin' onion in his honor, and it seemed that finally after two years things were back to the way that they always should have been. But despite her initial joy and happiness at seeing Jeff back where he belonged, she couldn't help but question the timing and that maybe it really was too soon for him to come back. Sighing in aggravation she left the bathroom, Amy knew that she shouldn't be so skeptical about Jeff's return, she should be elated that he was back, she wanted him back, but something about the whole situation just wasn't sitting well with her. Trying to shake her thoughts from her head she climbed between the sheets where Adam was sitting, his face hidden behind a book.

"You okay Ames," he asked without moving the book.

"Of course I'm okay, tonight was wonderful, Jeff's back and I'm happy for him." Amy's voice trailed as Adam continued on for her

"But you're worried about Jeff and this spur of the moment return of his."

"Yes, I mean, I'm happy for him, but it just doesn't seem right," Amy ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Does that make any sense to you?"

Adam closed his book and put it on the small table next to the bed and turned to look at his girlfriend. "It does, it seems like its all happening a little too fast. But we don't know how long he's been out of the hospital so we don't really know how fast he's moving. But I am worried about him, just like you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, just throwing his self back on the road all of the sudden like this, back into the business he got into with his brother, it can't be easy," Adam explained, "I just keep thinking that maybe he should have eased himself back into a full time schedule"

"But what do we do now?"

"Nothing, we just have to support him and be there for him I he needs it." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Amy's forehead. "But everything is going to be fine, now lets get some sleep."

She smiled, "Sounds good." The couple kissed before Adam leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp leaving the two of them to their thoughts in the dark.


End file.
